Othello Naruto Style
by kEyBlAdE mAsTeR kAyU
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. No choice

Hey everyone! Its me! Kayu-nee-chan, back with another story! Only this time, its not a one shot! w00t! Anyways, I just thought of it quite awhile ago when we were reading Othello in my english class. I thought that since everything in here is kinda like Naruto, I wanted them to do the play and yada yada ya. There may be some songs in here, maybe not. When you read the first paragraph, you can tell its after the time-skip.

** Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or Othello. **

* * *

It was a nice sunny day in Konoha. It had been a few days since Uzumaki Naruto had come back home from his training, and he was happily on his way to get some ramen. He had changed a lot since he left. He was taller, stronger, and to now most of the girls, one of the hottest shinobi in the village. He smiled when he thought of the day he came back. No one had any idea and the looks on their faces were the best! Of course, he was almost killed by Sakura and Ino from their hug. Tenten hugged him a bit softer than they did. Neji just sighed and said 'hey', that was good enough for Naruto. Shikamaru said it was troublesome (duh!) but welcomed him home anyways. Choji also welcomed him while he munched on his chips. Lee, well, he was a different story. The minute he saw Naruto, he wanted a challenge to see who was the stronger youth, or something like that. Naruto was almost knocked down by Kiba and Akamaru. That dog had grown! Shino was harder to recognize, considering you couldn't see his face at all. Hinata had probably shocked him the most. When she joined the crowd around him and saw him, she ran to him and hugged him. After he got out of his state of shock, he hugged her back.

_"Welcome home Naruto-kun."_

Naruto sighed as he reached the ramen stand. It was strange, but Hinata's welcome seemed so sincere, it made him happy. He looked up and noticed said girl was there as well as Tsunade-baa-chan. He took his seat at the bar, next to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata-chan, hey obaa-chan."

"Naruto, stop calling me that!" Tsunade shouted at the boy.

"Well, you are old." He replied coolly.

"Naruto-kun! Th-that's not n-nice."

"What's with the stutter Hinata-chan? I thought you got rid of it." He said leaning towards her.

"I-I have! You just surprised me by saying that so bluntly." She stated as a matter-of-fact kind of way. Naruto just laughed.

"Whatever you say Hinata-chan."

Naruto ordered his ramen and began eating it happily. He glanced over at Tsunade and Hinata. They were talking about something and Hinata was agreeing with whatever it was. He did catch her blushing though. They then looked over at him and he just stared back.

"What?"

"Well Naruto, me and Hinata, as well as the others have talked and we've all agreed to have a play. Problem is, we don't have the main character. So would like to fill in that spot?"

"I don't know. I'm not the kind to play around like that," Hinata laughed, "what are you laughing at Hinata-chan?! That's not funny! I don't like doing plays, I've seen some of them and they weren't that great. The only one that looked even remotely looked interesting was Othello. Only because there was lots of fighting and deceiving, I guess."

"Then you're in luck! We're doing that play! So you can be Othello." Tsunade replied, ready to make him to want to be in the play.

"Uh… no. No way." Naruto said waving his hands around.

"P-please, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at her. She was over her stutter, but she only did it when she was nervous or really wanted something she was nervous about. (if that makes any sense ) He looked at Tsunade, then back to Hinata. He sighed. He knew if he didn't choose to do it, Tsunade would make him, so he really had no choice.

"Fine"

"Good. Meet everyone here at 7:15." Tsunade replied handing Naruto the instructions before leaving. "See you two there!"

"Well, I should get going as well, Naruto-kun. I'll see you tomorrow, bye."

"Later Hinata-chan."

* * *

Well I hope you liked the first chapter. Let me know what you think of it!

Ja matte ne!!!!!!!


	2. The Humiliation Begins

Well here's chapter 2. If you liked the first one, you might like this one

**Disclaimer: Again I dont own Naruto or Othello. if I owned Othello. Iago would've died and if I owned Naruto, he and Hinata would of been togther before you could say bibidi bobidi bo!**

* * *

It was early morning, and the sun was rising. The only noise heard were the birds singing their morning songs. 

Beep. Beep. Beep.

**"DAMN ALRAM CLOCK!!!!"**

Or not. Naruto had woken up to his alarm clock going off at 6:30 and apparently wasn't very happy about it.

"Why the hell did you go off at 6:30 in the fricken' morning?!"

He laid back down and covered his face with his hands. That's when he realized then he had to go to training area for that play thing Tsunade-obaa-chan was talking about. He lazily got up from his bed and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. A few minutes later he stepped out and wrapped a towel around himself when he heard a knock at his door. He looked at the clock, which now read 6:43. He shrugged his shoulders and went to answer the door. He opened it up and there stood none other than Hyuuga Hinata. He smiled at her and she blushed and looked away.

"Uh . . . N-Naruto-kun . . .um . . .ano . . .you're . . ."

"Hinata-chan, why are you stuttering again?"

"Y-you're only in-in a to-towel."

"Huh?" Naruto looked down and sure enough he was. "Heh, sorry bout that Hinata-chan. Come on in, I'll be ready in a minute."

Naruto turned and headed for his room, Hinata following and sitting on his couch. Naruto closed his door and in a few minutes he was back out in some jeans and his black shirt. When Hinata looked up, she began blushing. She was going to have a very hard time saying her lines while looking at him like this. Unlucky for her, Naruto noticed the blush and sat down next to her putting his hand on her forehead.

"You okay Hinata-chan? You're kinda red."

"Ano, I-Im fine N-Naruto-kun."

"Again with the stutter! You always do it around me, are you scared of me or something Hinata-chan?"

"N-No Naruto-kun! I could never be scared of you!"

"Well that's good. I guess we should get going if we don't want Tsunade-obaa-chan to get mad at us."

"Right"

Naruto grabbed his keys and then grabbed her hand and ran out the door to the training ground area. When they arrived everyone was already there.

"Hey guys! Sorry if we're late!"

Everyone stopped and looked at the two. It was hard not to laugh. Naruto was grinning like and idiot and scratching the back of his head with his free hand while Hinata's hair was a bit messed up and she was blushing like mad. Tsunade sighed, Naruto was still as dense as ever and Hinata was still a hopeless little romantic. If everything worked out right in the play, she could all the youthful kids, as Gai like to put it, together.

"Okay, now that everyone is here," Tsunade started, "I will start explaining the play."

As she began explaining everyone was listening or making sure it looked like they were. Hinata though, couldn't focus. Naruto was still holding onto her hand as if they were boyfriend and girlfriend and didn't really care. She looked around nervously to see if anyone was paying any attention to them, and luckily no one was.

"Ano, Naruto-kun?" she whispered while tugging at his hand.

"Huh?" he turned looking at her with a confused face. "What is it Hinata-chan?"

"Ano, you're still, um, holding my hand."

"Huh? Oh that, I know." He said to her before turning back to Tsunade.

"_Nani?!"_

He turned back to her, "You don't mind do you?"

"Um, n-no."

"Good" he said, before turning once again, back to Tsunade.

"_Oh brother, this is going to be a long day"_

* * *

Let me know what you thought! 

Ja matte ne!_  
_


	3. Learn You Lines

Hey, Kayu here! Sorry this chapter has been running a bit late. I forgot to mention the pairings and the plot of Othello as someone pointed out to me. The main pairing is NaruHina with hints of SasuSaku, ShikaTemi, and NejiTen. Here's the plot Summery of Othello:(or some of it anyway)

Othello begins on a street in Venice, in the midst of an argument between Roderigo a rich man, and Iago. Roderigo has been paying Iago to help him in his suit to Desdemona. But Roderigo has just learned that Desdemona has married Othello, a general whom Iago begrudgingly serves as ensign. Iago says he hates Othello, who recently passed him over for the position of lieutenant in favor of the inexperienced soldier Micheal Cassio.

Unseen, Iago and Roderigo cry out to Brabantio that his daughter Desdemona has been stolen by and married to Othello, the Moor. Brabanzio finds that his daughter is indeed missing, and he gathers some officers to find Othello. Not wanting his hatred of Othello to be known, Iago leaves Roderigo and hurries back to Othello before Brabanzio sees him. At Othello's lodgings, Cassio arrives with an urgent message from the duke: Othello's help is needed in the matter of the imminent Turkish invasion of Cyprus. Not long afterward, Brabanzio arrives with Roderigo and others, and accuses Othello of stealing his daughter by witchcraft. When he finds out that Othello is on his way to speak with the duke, -Brabanzio decides to go along and accuse Othello before the assembled senate.

Brabanzio's plan backfires. The duke and senate are very sympathetic toward Othello. Given a chance to speak for himself, Othello explains that he wooed and won Desdemona not by witchcraft but with the stories of his adventures in travel and war. The duke finds Othello's explanation convincing, and Desdemona herself enters at this point to defend her choice in marriage and to announce to her father that her allegiance is now to her husband. Brabanzio is frustrated, but acquiesces and allows the senate meeting to resume. The duke says that Othello must go to Cyprus to aid in the defense against the Turks, who are headed for the island. Desdemona insists that she accompany her husband on his trip, and preparations are made for them to depart that night.

In Cyprus the following day, two gentlemen stand on the shore with Montano, the governor of Cyprus. A third gentleman arrives and reports that the Turkish fleet has been wrecked in a storm at sea. Cassio, whose ship did not suffer the same fate, arrives soon after, followed by a second ship carrying Iago, Roderigo, Desdemona, and Emila, Iago's wife. Once they have landed, Othello's ship is sighted, and the group goes to the harbor. As they wait for Othello, Cassio greets Desdemona by clasping her hand. Watching them, Iago tells the audience that he will use "as little a web as this" hand-holding to ensnare Cassio .

**  
**

I know thats a lot to read, but thats not even half. So maybe at the beginning or at the end of each chapter, I might put the rest up. Here's chapter 3!** Learn Your Lines!**

* * *

**Learn You Lines**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The group of ninja and the Hokage stood out in the middle of the training field. Tsunade had just finished explaining the play and now was giving out the character positions.

"Alright, this is how its going to work. I will give you your character and you will come up, get your script, and wait till I'm done giving out the positions."

She began calling people up. Some were happy with what they got, and others not so happy. Hinata, though, didn't care. She and Naruto knew who they got, but what he didn't know was that he was going to married to her. She came out of her trance when Tsunade called her name.

"Hinata will play the role of Desdemona."

Everyone began to snicker. There were only two guys left, but only Tsunade, Naruto and Hinata knew who was getting the lead role. And it sure wasn't Kiba.

"Kiba will be playing the role of Roderigo and Naruto will be playing the role of Othello."

That's when everyone burst out laughing. Hinata blushed, Naruto looked confused, and Tsunade just sighed and shook her head.

"Alright that's enough." Everyone quieted down some, "Back to business, I want Naruto and Hinata to pair up, Sasuke and Sakura to pair up, Neji, Kiba, and Shino to pair up. Shikamaru, Lee and Temari, you are together. Kankuro, Choji, Gaara, Ino, and Tenten, work together and find out whose going to play who."

They all began to move around like a bunch of ants in a colony. They formed small groups with whom they were told to go with. Once settled, Tsunade began speaking again.

"I have to head back, but I want Sasuke, Neji, and Kiba to learn your lines for Act 1, Scene 1. The rest of you learn your lines from Act 1, Scene 2 and 3. I expect for you all to at least know half by tomorrow. Good luck." And off she went.

Since Sasuke had to go with Neji and Kiba, Sakura followed him. Lee and Temari didn't have any lines to learn so they went to help Gaara, Kankuro, Ino, Choji and Tenten. That only left Hinata and Naruto. While Naruto was trying to figure out the words, Hinata was watching everyone else. She wouldn't show up till Act 1, Scene 3. So she had a while to learn her lines. Naruto though, showed up in 1:2 (that means Act 1, Scene 2) so he had to learn them now.

"Ne, Hinata, can you help me?"

Her head snapped back to look at him, "Huh"

"I need help, I don't get these books."

She looked at him with a blank face and he looked back at her when she began giggling.

"What so funny?"

"This side of the book is written in Shakespearian language, while this side is written in our language. We have to read this side for the play, but this side is to help us understand what we're saying." She explained, all he could do was nod and let out a small 'oh'. "Turn to page 35, that's where you first show up, and begin reading you line."

"Ok_. Most potent, grave, and reverend_ si-si, what's that word?" he asked.

"Signiors"

"Oh, signiors. _My very Noble and approved good masters_, what the hell am I? A dog?"

"Naruto"

"Well that's what I sound like."

"Just keep reading."

"_That I haven't taken away this old man's daughter,_

_It is most true. True I have married her_, wait what? Who did I marry?"

"Me"

"What?"

"You're married to me Naruto-kun. Othello is married to Desdemona, and that's who I play, so you're married to me."

"Oh, um, ok. Where was I? Oh, uh. . .

_The very head and front of my offending_

_Hath this extent, no more. Rude am I in my speech,_

_And little blessed with the soft phase of peace,_

_For since these arms of mine had seven years' pith_

_Till now some nine wasted, they have used_

_Their dearest action in the tented field,_

_And little of this great world can I speak,_

_More than pertains to feats of boils and battle_. . . . . ."

And he continued reading, stopping a few times to ask Hinata what a word was or so, until the time came where she had entered. As she began reading her lines, Naruto could only stare at her. There was something about the way she was speaking. As she was reading the Shakespearian side, he was following along on the English side. She stopped and called Neji and Kankuro over. They came over and she asked them to help with these lines and they agreed.

Kankuro: _Why at her father's._

Neji: _I'll not have it so._

Naruto: _Nor I._

Hinata: _Nor would I reside there,_

_To put my father in impatient thoughts_

_By being in his eye. Most gracious Duke_

_To my unfolding lend your prosperous ear_

_And let me find a charter in your voice,_

_T' assist my simpleness._

Kankuro: _What would you, Desdemona?_

Hinata: _That I did love the Moor to live with him. . . . . ._

And as they continued to read their lines, the others had come around them to listen. Sasuke and Kiba had jumped in when their characters showed up and continued reading till they had reached the end on Act1. Everyone clapped and the boys bowed, and Hinata laughed while Naruto grabbed her hand and made her bow along with them. When they stood back up, they smiled and decided to say their good-byes for the day and head off to go about their business. Sasuke had dragged Sakura off one way though and so did Temari and Shikamaru. Once again, Naruto and Hinata were left. He looked down at her smiling face and she turned to look at him.

He smiled, "What do you say to ramen?"

"I say. . . . . .that sounds nice."

* * *

_Next Chap Preview:_ Naruto and Hinata head out to have some ramen (yum) but along the way they see Sasuke and Sakura enloping? Of course Naruto is depressed, can Hinata-chan help him? And whats the group of former Rookie 9 up too? Also what's Tsunade got up her sleave? Find out in the next chapter: **To Be or Not to Be.**

Hope you liked this chapter!!!! Please R&R!


	4. To Be or Not to Be

Hey! Sorry about running late on this chapter! I forgot to put it up. Gomen. In this chapter, Naruto fianlly sees the secret Sakura and Sasuke have. They will be OOC. Enjoy!

* * *

After everyone's little performance, Naruto and Hinata were on their way to get some ramen.

"That was amazing Hinata! Have you acted before?"

"Well in a way yes, but not really." She replied looking away.

"But you knew the lines without a problem. You weren't even looking at the book!" he said, waving his hands in the air.

Hinata giggled, "I've read the book several times before. It's one of my favorite plays by Shakespeare."

"Ah, ok."

And they ended the conversation there. Once they were back on the streets, Hinata felt different. She looked at Naruto to see if he felt the same, but he looked fine. She relaxed a little, but still felt as though something might happen.

(Break a little way from Naruto and Hinata)

Sakura was walking down to the hospital to see how everything was going, when someone grabbed her arm. She was about to scream and punch whoever grabbed a hold of her when she noticed it was just Sasuke. She instantly relaxed.

"Don't scare me like that Sasuke-kun." She said taking in a deep breath.

"Just come here." He replied yanking between a building and the ramen house (for the love of whatever, I can't remember the name)

"What is it?"

"Have you noticed Naruto lately?"

"Huh?"

"He's with Hinata constantly now right?"

"Yea and?"

"Without him around, we may not have to keep hiding like this."

Sakura thought for a moment and a smile spread across her face, "You're so right. You're so smart Sasuke-kun and that's why I love you." After she finished, the two began kissing.

(A couple minutes before)

Hinata still had that feeling like something was going to happen. She had been glancing at Naruto every now and then, but he still seemed unfazed. Maybe she was just imagining things. She was about ready to give up on it when she saw Sakura being yanked behind the ramen house. She activated her Byakugan (sp?) without Naruto noticing and saw Sakura talking to Sasuke. She sighed with relief but gasped, despite her try not to, when she saw them kiss. She had known they were going out in secret, Sakura told her so, but for them not to tell their own team-mate before everyone else, that was a different story.

"Hinata, you okay?" Naruto asked, scaring her and causing her to look at him.

"W-what?"

"Are you okay? You looked like you just saw a gho-"

"Naruto-kun?"

He had suddenly stopped walking and looked dumbstruck. She looked to see and sure enough, he had caught Sakura and Sasuke. The two could only stare back at Naruto as he took off down the street to who knows where.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled after him. She glanced back at the couple for a second then took off after the fox-boy.

(With Naruto)

Naruto slowly came to a stop just atop of the Hokage monument. There was a quiet little place up there that he had found just before leaving for his training. It was now late afternoon as Naruto settled down by a tree. It seemed like only awhile ago it was morning. (actually it was ;)

"I can't believe they didn't tell me." He said aloud.

"And it was wrong of them that they didn't." he turned to see Hinata walking towards him with her hands folded together in front of her, "And I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault."

"But I knew."

"Don't worry about it."

"But everyone knew." She replied, her voice getting a little louder each time.

"It doesn't matter. I should have known when Sasuke turned down several fights."

"But . . ."

"Hinata. Its okay, I mean it sucks they didn't at least tell me, but I'm fine. I knew it was going to happen."

"I'm still sor-sorry."

Naruto looked up at her. She was defiantly fighting back tears and Naruto isn't good with crying woman. He immediately jumped up and took a hold of her shoulders. Her eyes snapped to his for a second then traveled back to the ground.

"D-don't cry! I-I don't know how to handle crying woman!"

Hinata looked back at him and tried not to giggle. But as she keep looking at him, it was getting harder and harder not to. It began as a snicker, then a giggle until she was full out laughing. Naruto stared at her like she came back from the dead. But soon, he too, joined her in the laughter. Their laughter died down a little afterwards and Hinata smiled.

"S-sorry"

"Don't apologize. You know . . . you have a beautiful smile."

i 'Oh crap, what did I just say?!' /i

i 'Did he . . . he did . . . he just . . .' /i

"T-thank you N-Naruto-kun." She replied blushing.

"You've been stuttering a lot lately and it's always around me. Why is that?"

"I . . . I don't know, just something about being around you, I guess." She wasn't quite ready to tell Naruto her secret, so she gave him the next best thing.

He looked at her. Did she know? If she didn't, would she catch on? He wanted to tell her, he trusted her with that secret, but he couldn't bear with Hinata hating him too. (Know what he's talking about?) When he didn't reply, she thought she had hurt him.

"I-It's not a bad feeling Naruto-kun! I just can't tell you, not right now at least."

After she had said that, he felt a bit better. But what couldn't she tell him? Aw, he'd figure it out later.

"Well that's good to hear." He said giving a bright smile and Hinata smiled back.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"How bout that ramen? We never did get some."

"Oh yeah! What are we waiting for?! Let's go!" And with that Naruto grabbed a hold of her hand and ran off to the ramen house with her laughing along the way.

From the Hokage tower stood Tsunade herself, smiling.

"Everything's working better than expected. Maybe Naruto will finally have a date. Oh I can't wait to see that kiss!"

* * *

Uh-oh spagetti O's! What does Tsunade mean? I dont know, you'll have to wait cuz it aint in the next chapter either. hahaha.

Well anyways, please R&R!! Arigato!


	5. Goodnight Indeed

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh and btw, Naruto and Hinata are going to be OOC in this chapter. -

* * *

They slowly came to a stop out front of Ichikiru's (sp?). Naruto lifted the flap and help it open for Hinata to go in. The old man and his daughter looked up to see the two walking in. Ayame saw Hinata first then looked at Naruto. She knew about the crush the young heiress had on the fox boy and so did her father. Hinata had told them herself.

"Naruto, Hinata! Good to see you guys!" Ayame shouted.

"Hey Ayame-nee-chan! Jii-chan!"

"Hello Ayame-san and ojii-chan" Hinata replied giving a small smile.

"How do you know each other?" Naruto asked.

"Hinata-san starting eating her not too long after you left for training Naruto."

"Really?"

"Hai"

"Ok then, well I'll have my usual and want do you want Hinata?"

"My usual please."

"Coming right up, and uh, Naruto, can I talk to you for a minute in the back?" Ayame asked.

"Sure. I'll be back Hinata."

"Alright"

Naruto followed Ayame to the back room and asked what was up.

"Are you and Hinata together?"

His jaw dropped. He wasn't expecting that.

"N-nani?"

"Are. You. To. Ge. Ther." She stressed, like she was teaching a 2-year old.

"W-why would y-you think that?!"

"Well I've seen you two together a lot lately and when you guys were heading to the training grounds I saw you holding her hand. So you mean you guys aren't together?"

"No! We're not, we're just working together. N-nothing more!"

Ayame wasn't buying it and that blush on Naruto's face was making a disbeliever even more. Wait.

'_Naruto is blushing?! He never blushes! In all my life I have never seen him blush.'_

She was scaring him that was for sure. One second she looked sly, the next evil, then she looked shocked, and now she was giggling. He would never understand girls.

"Well, okay then. Go eat your ramen before it gets cold."

Naruto turned and began walking back to Hinata and his ramen. When came to the front Hinata looked up and smiled. Naruto blushed again, but lucky for him, she didn't notice.

'_Me and Hinata? A couple? I never thought of us like that. But she's become one of the greatest friends I've had. And that's probably all she ever see me as. A friend.'_

He sat down next to her and smiled. His smile only grew when he looked down and saw his favorite ramen in front of him. He had at least ten bowls, or that's what Hinata concluded anyways. She laughed, she could barely eat one. He looked up at her when she laughed, that beautiful smile gracing her face yet again.

"Why are you laughing Hinata?" he asked curiously.

"It's hard to believe that someone could eat ten bowls in 5 minutes when I can barely eat one."

"When you saw it that way it does sound kinda funny." And he joined in laughing with her.

Ayame and her father smiled at the two, the she leaned over to whisper something in his ear.

"Wouldn't they make the cutest couple father?"

"Indeed they would and I hope Naruto sees that for his sake and for hers."

"Hey Jii-chan, what are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing, your first bowls are on the house, ok."

"Oh wow! Really? Thanks Jii-chan!" Naruto shouted.

He began searching through his pockets trying to find his wallet when money was lied down in front of him. He looked from the hand holding the money to the girl sitting next to him, wide-eyed. She really wasn't going to pay for that much ramen, right?

"Oh no you're not! No way are you paying!"

She smiled and handed the money to the old man.

"Oops. Looks like I already did."

He looked at her, shocked. She was smirking! At him! She wasn't supposed to be smirking at the Uzumaki Naruto! Oh no, she would pay. Hinata knew that look. It was the look he always got when he was younger, the one when he had the perfect victim for a prank. And unlucky for her, she was that victim.

"Well . . . Ihavetogo! Seeyoulaterbye!" And off went Hinata.

Naruto was dazed for only a second before he took off after the poor girl. Ayame smiled.

"He so likes her!!"

Naruto could see her up ahead as she ran into one the training ground areas. He smiled. It was _his _old training ground. One he was _very_ familiar with. He watched as looked around. Her Byakugan wasn't activated so she didn't know where he was. _'Perfect' _He did a couple of hand signs and poofed himself right it front of her.

"Going somewhere beautiful?"

She turned around so fast she bumped into him. He arms were flailing about, trying to keep her balance. Naruto grabbed her arms and pulled her back, but he ended up pulling a little too hard. She crashed into him again but this time he lost his balance and fell towards the ground taking Hinata with him. Both were blushing, one worse than the other. Noses touching and lips lightly together, but neither could move. Naruto felt a shiver run down his spine when Hinata's lips touched his. They weren't kissing, but they were pretty damn close. Hinata couldn't believe her luck today. Ok sure she wasn't full-out kissing Naruto Uzumaki, but hell, this was working. She was surprised she hadn't fainted yet. But she also couldn't help but agree that they looked pretty stupid with their mouths open like two gaping fish out of water. And with that thought she was able to focus and push herself of him. He sighed and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Sorry" she squeaked.

"Sorry? Sorry for what? It was my fault."

"If I could've kept my balance we wouldn't have fallen."

He groaned, "Hinata"

"What"

"Why are you so nice?"

"Huh?" Out of all the things she thought he would say she wasn't expecting that.

"I mean you always so nice to everyone. You put everyone else before yourself. Even I don't put _everyone _before myself. With everything that's happened to you, how can you do it?" he stopped to look at her.

Her head was turned to the side looking down at her feet. He could barely see her face, but he could see a hint of a smile playing on her lips. He reached out to touch her shoulder when she suddenly turned to him, her eyes were glossy and that smile was still there. His eyes grew wide.

'_She's . . .'_

"H-how can you be so kind and so won-wonderful to everyone with everything y-you've been through?" Her eyes were shut tight and her fists were clenched over her heart.

'_Crying . . .'_

He smiled and grabbed her hands, _'For me.' _"I'm sorry."

"F-for what?"

"All I seem to do lately is make you cry."

"T-that's not true Naruto-kun! I'm just overly emotional!" At this he laughed and she laughed with him. "Besides, you always manage to make me smile one way or another."

He sighed and looked up, "We should get going. I think we've played around enough for one day."

"Hai"

He helped her up and began walking towards the streets of Konoha. They talked for awhile then became silent. The Hyuuga compound was just up ahead. When they were about to round the corner to go to the front gates, Hinata stopped.

"What is it Hinata? Something wrong?"

"No" was all she said before she walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He looked like a fish again with his mouth hanging open and she giggled, "Thank you Naruto-kun, for today I mean. I had a lot of fun."

He could still only stare at the heiress. She smiled, "Goodnight Naruto-kun."

She turned to continue to the front when Naruto caught her wrist and spun her towards him. His lips glazed her cheek for only a second and then he pulled away. He let go of her hand and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, uh . . . ah, Goodnight Hinata! See you tomorrow!" and off he went.

Hinata smiled, "Goodnight" she whispered and walked away.

Naruto, who was hiding in a tree not to far off, smiled again.

"Heh, goodnight indeed."

* * *

Please R&R!!!!!! Thankies!!! 


End file.
